The Parting of Ways
by Holly'sCat
Summary: George decides that the life of owing a joke shop with his brother isn't for him... so he decides on a drastic career change. George Weasley wants to be a popstar
1. George's Shock Decision

I own NOTHING! Nothing I say. Ya know JK Rowling does.

As George Weasley sat in his shop, he realized that it was not his dream to run a joke shop. Well actually it was two years ago. That was all he could see himself doing with his brother Fred. But times have changed, Dumbledore's dead for one thing and George's new passion was music. "Yes." George said as he got up out of his chair "I am going to be a rock star, bigger than the Weird Sisters I am going to be!" he exclaimed

"What!?" someone shouted from the back of the shop. Fred came into the shop front. "What the flammin' hell are you on?" Fred asked

"Nothing but the tasty goodness of chocolate, my dear brother." George replied

"Then what is all of this nonsense about you being bigger then the Weird Sidters?"

"I'm going to become a rock star."

"But what about Weasley Wizarding Wheezes? The business we built with our own four hands and some help with Lee's mighty fine two hands." Fred cried

"Oh gosh Fred, that's yesterday's news. I'm onto bigger and better things; SUPERSTARDOM. Yes that's right brother, I'm going to be the most famous wizard in the world." George finished.

Fred looked like someone had just ripped out all of his insides, messed them all up, and then put them back in again with out fixing it. "How can you do this to me George? You're my brother, my best friend, my heart, my soul, the life inside of me, my guidance and my conscience. You're killing me George, KILLING ME! Do you understand how much you are hurting me right now?" Fred screamed. George just stood there bewildered.

"Sorry Fred, I thought there was one thing that I forgot." Fred looked up hopefully. "I forgot to pack my bags." So George went up stairs to grab his things as Fred was on his knees screaming mournfully.

George trundled down the stairs and stopped at Fred, put his bags down and lifted Fred's head up so he could see it properly. Fred's eyes were red raw and his face was glistened by the tears of which he cried. "I'm sorry Freddie boy Fred cried louder but I've got to do this for me. I know this is hard now, but I know that you will one day realize that this is going to be for the best. Fred I think of you as the other half of me, but there has been something missing for quite a while now. I think me becoming a singer is what we all need. And who knows, I might be able to get more ideas for the shop. Freddie boy, we can't all stay in one place can we now, can we." George finished and picked up his bags, then turned to leave the shop.

"But why singing George, I thought you hated the sound of music." Fred cried

"So did I Fred, so did I." George walked out of the shop and into Diagon Alley. There he was approached by a woman in bright green robes with long, blue painted nails.

"I heard a little commotion going on in your shop Mr. Weasley." Said the blonde woman

"Were we that loud?" George asked

"Well yes you were." She replied with her eyes to the ground "But through that…" she picked up again "I heard that a certain someone wants to be the next singing sensation."

"Well lady you would be right, the next big thing on the radio. George Weasley."

"Do you have a manger at the moment Mr. Weasley?"

"Why, no I do not."

"Rita Skeeter, Music Manager and soon to be yours." Rita said as she shook George's hand.

"Hey, I thought you were that dreadful reporter, who kept making up stuff about people."

"Gosh, honey that was yesterdays news, right now I'm focusing all of my time and energy into making you the best thing since sliced bread, how do you think you will go killing You-Know-Who?" Rita asked quickly

"I thought that was Harry's job." George said a little unsure swept him up to some unknown place to make him a singing sensation.

Fred was still on the floor of the shop. He could believe that George was gone. What was Fred without George? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Bill came into the shop. "What's up Freddie?" he asked

"George left me!!" Fred replied as grabbed Bill and cried onto his shoulder.

"What! No way, George wouldn't leave… Why did he leave? Did Percy come?"

"No, no, no. He wants to be…A SINGER." Fred sobbed

"Get out." Bill laughed, and then he saw the expression on his brother's face. "He is going to try to become a singer. That's terrible, have you heard him sing, it's like mermaids out of water. Hey is he going to be at the wedding, 'cause if he's not I'm going to kill him!"

"I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE!" Fred shouted as he ran up the stairs leaving Bill on his own, just a little bit shocked.

"I better go tell mum." Bill mutter to himself.


	2. Firewhishey and Owls: Not Good

No I am not Rowling, so I am not rich and famous, so I don't own nothing.

Rita and George apparated into a small office on the second floor of an apartment building. In front on the window there was a desk with two chairs in front of it and a big wheelie on behind it. Rita sat behind the desk and got out a quill and some parchment. "So Georgie boy, how do you like your new office?" Rita said excitedly.

George looked around, just a little bit concerned. He cleared his throat. "Well umm… it's very colourful." George replied a bit unsure of himself

"Mr. Weasley are you having second thoughts about your singing career, that's going to make both of us rich and famous?" Rita asked scornfully

George though about this for a minute. He had just left his twin brother hysterical on the floor of the shop that they had created together. Maybe that was a mistake, mum was never going to forgive him for that and dad was going to be so disappointed in him. What if he was turning into the next Percy? No, not Percy anyone but Percy. George shuddered. But then he thought of his recent dream of superstardom. George sat up straight. He was a lot chirpier at that thought. "No Rita, I am right into the idea of me being rich and famous, though I have had the satisfaction of being wealthy, from the shop you see. But to be famous around the world I have not been!" George said.

"Very good." Rita said as she clapped her hands together. "All I need to do is write to the recording studio to get you in for a session. Now why don't you go home and prepare?" Rita smiled

"I don't have a home anymore Rita." George replied sadly

"Then go stay at the Three Broomsticks. There's plenty of room there since You-Know-Who came back into the open."

"Okay then, see you later." George said happily as he left to get his bags.

George apparated into the Three Broomsticks. There old Tom was standing behind the bar cleaning. "Hello young sir." said happily "How can I help you today?"

"I was wondering id there was any rooms. Available, I think I will be needing to stay here for a few days."

"I thought you'd never ask, ever since You-Know-Who showed up again, most of my rooms have been empty. Damn the Dark Lord, I hate him so much, he's ruining my business ya know. So inconsiderate." The bartender yelled

"Ah, yeah shore, Damn the Dark Lord and all, can I have the key to the room?"

"Here ya go, room 27." Tom said as he chucked the keys to the red headed boy.

George sighed and levitated his bags up the stairs and into room 27. He put the bags down and sunk into a chair. "All I need to do now is wait." He laughed to himself. George rummaged through his bags and found a bottle of firewhiskey. He opened the bottle and started to drink, until he fell asleep by the magic fire.

George awoke the next day not knowing where he was and with a massive hang-over. He got up out of his chair and walked around half asleep. 'BANG!' "Bloody oath." George shouted grabbing his head. He had just walk straight into he mantle piece, then he walked backwards into the soft unspoilt bed. "That hurt." He muttered. George sat up still rubbing his head. "Why am I in the Three Broomsticks and not at home?" he asked himself. "And why did I get so drunk last night?" Something began to tap at the window. There he saw a black and white owl tapping at the window. He opened the window hoping that the owl would bring him a few answers. The owl flew in and gave him the letter. George opened it quickly. It Read:

_To the wonderous Georgie Weasley, the next big thing on the WWN,_

_I have good news; I got you into the recording studio. Be there at three this afternoon. I've got a good feeling about this. Now dress to impress Georgie-boy, we need to impress these people; otherwise we're wasting our time. Why don't you go get some new robes, show that you're serious about this. And make them trendy, individual, I think we need to make you a trend setter. Yes trend setter. I hope you're not having second thoughts; I've put a lot of effort into this. Don't let me down George._

_From your gorgeous manager,_

_Rita Skeeter_

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." George laughed to himself "I better get down to MadameMalkins right away, don't want to be late, do I now." George went to have a shower before he went down to Madame Malkins. Went he came out he saw that Errol, the Weasley family owl, was sitting at the open window. "Errol." George shouted "Good to see you mate, long time no see." Errol looked up at him like he was the biggest idiot to ever exist. George saw that there was a Howler tied to his leg, he undid it before it exploded. He took a deep breath and opened it.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" the Howler screamed with his mother's voice. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BROTHER, YOUR TWIN BROTHER? YOU'RE AS BAD AS PERCY, BETRAYING THE FAMILY LIKE THIS. I MEAN I HAVEN'T HEARD ANYONE SAY ANYTHING SO PURPOSTROUS. LEAVING YOUR BROTHER TO START A SINGING CAREER! HOW COULD YOU. FRED IS NOW HERE, CRYING HIS LITTLE HEART OUT, LEE, WHO'S MEANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND HAS TO RUN THE SHOP BY HIMSELF, BECAUSE FRED'S TOO UPSET. YOUR FATHER HASN'T SAID A WORD SINCE BILL TOLD US. AND CHARLIE AND RON HAVEN'T STOPPED LAUGHING SINCE THEY HEARD, SO MUCH THAT THEY HAVE GONE SILLY. LUCKILY FOR YOU BILL IS MORE FORGIVING AND FLEUR WANTS YOU TO SING AT THE WEDDING. YOU BETTER GO TO THAT BLOODY WEDDING; OTHERWISE, YOU HAVE NO FAMILY!"

George was a little shocked and horrified. His mum scarred him. "I better write a note back." He muttered.

_To my dear family, _He wrote

_I am so sorry for all of the hurt that I have caused. I am truly sorry. To Fred, I will come back, when my career crashes and burns, until that happens, good luck brother. To Ron and Charlie, STOP LAUGHING AT ME YOU ASSHOLES! To mum and dad, please to compare me to Percy, I still love you. To Bill and Fleur, Yes I'm coming to the wedding and of course I'll sing. 'Til we meet again,_

_Cheerio, George_

George finished and went to Madame Malkins shop to buy new robes.


	3. The Tartan Robes

No I am not the richest woman in the world, unfortunately

George moseyed into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He wondered around the shop, trying to figure out what robes he should buy. Rita told him to be an individual, a trend setter. And then he saw the robes that would sell him to the record company. They were long, red tartan robes, sown to absolute perfection. George ran towards them, and felt them with the back of his hand; they were soft, new and shiny. 'I've found them.' George muttered to himself. He took them off the rack and went to the counter to pay for them. Madam Malkin looked at George like he was insane.

'I never thought we would sell any of our tartan robes in London. But they are extremely popular in Edinburgh.' She said to him as he handed over the money.

'Well, I dare to be different.' George replied enthusiastically

'Obviously' Madam Malkin replied shaking her head

'See you later' George said waving his hand and walking out of the shop. Once he was back on to the alley he realized he hadn't tried the tartan robes on. 'Meh' he said to himself. He went back to the Leaky Cauldron and put his new robes on. They were a little tight around the chest, but George just thought that he would take what Rita said to heart and become a trend setter. He brushed his head and put a bit of product in it. Then he thought he should do some warming up before he ventured to the recording studio. 'Doe, ray, me, far, so, la, tee, doe, tee, la, so, far, me, ray, doe.' He repeated that about twenty times, then realized that he was running later and had to dash.

"Pop", George had just apperated at the recording studio. 'George! Where have you been, you're 5 minutes late! Time is galleons, George, GALLEONS!' A blonde woman, wearing lime green robes shouted.

'Sorry, sorry, sorry. I forgot the time, but I'm here now. So who is this person who is going to make me rich and famous?' George replied. But there was silence. Rita looked him up and down. 'Is there something wrong, Rita?'

'What are you wearing George?'

'New robes, do you like them.' George replied flattening the tartan robes.

'Oh god, it's too late now, Richard is all ready getting twitchy. But you could have at least got robes that FITTED YOU!' Rita said rolling her eyes. She walking in to the next room, George followed he like a sheep.

When they got into the next room, there was a short, balding man, sitting on a spinning stool. 'Rita, darling has your protégé arrived yet, I'm a busy man ya know.' He said sharply.

'Don't worry Ritchie, he's right here. Georgie, this is Richard Duke, Ritchie, this is George Weasley.' Richard got up and shook George's hand. (George was just a little awe struck at the moment.)

'So lets here you sing, Georgie boy.' Ritchie said smiling. George cleared his throat, then started.

_Some where over the rainbow, way up high,_

_There's a place I once heard of, in a lullaby,_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, where skies are blue,_

_There's a pla- _

'Stop, stop, stop!' Richard demanded. 'That was fantastic, Georgie boy I want you in the recording studio now, well maybe not right now, but soon, maybe tomorrow, will that sit with you?'

'Yeah, sure, that sounds great.' George gulped

'Don't be late, this time, 8 sharp, ok.' Ritchie smiled 'I've got a good feeling about you.'

'Maybe George could have a go at writing a song tonight, for the record.' Rita suggested 'It could make the record more personal.'

'That's a fantastic idea Rita darling, go George, write a sing, here's a guitar.' Richard said handing George. George nodded and apperated back into his room at the Leaky Cauldron.

George tried to start to play the guitar, but the strings kept breaking. 

'Dad, don't be too upset with George.' Bill said sadly, putting the letter, which George sent earlier in the day. 'Fleur said that she saw in Diagon Alley wearing tartan robes that were too small for him.' Mr. Weasley let out a little laugh.

'You're right, maybe Dumbledore's death hit him harder than we realized.' Mr. Weasley replied 'I don't think that this is another Percy situation, George isn't like that. But it has torn Fred in two. I just don't know how to help either of them. And Charlie and Ron have just gone insane. Well I suppose knowing what George sounds like and to think that he is going to be a singing sensation, is rather funny at first, but the humor goes when you see the state Fred's in. I can't believe Molly has had to take them to St. Mungo's. This has all just gotten out of control.'

'I know dad, but it'll settle down eventually. All we have to do is wait and see. But it would be cool to have celebrity in the family. Don't worry dad I know that George won't make it.' Bill said sadly


	4. Surprises

Disclaimer: No, I don't have millions of dollars, therefore I don't own Harry Potter

Ritchie was waiting in the recording studio, all boiled up with excitement. It had been a while since he got any good talent. Well George wasn't all that at singing, but Ritchie could tell he had an air about him, a certain charm that no one else had, the little teenage girls were going to love him. Ritchie checked all the equipment; it was all in fine nick. George hurried into the studio.

"Am I late? God I hope not, that'll just be embarrassing." He said worried voice.

"Relax Georgie boy. We can't have those vocal chords all tense can we?" George nodded to this, he was very nervous.

"I wrote a song, Ritchie, I was thinking we could put it on the album or even just the back of the EP."

"Fabulous, how 'bout we record it first, before learning some new songs. Now give us a look."

George handed over the song and Ritchie began to read. George felt the deadliness of the silence of the room. 'He's not going to like it, he's not going to like my stupid song.' He thought to himself.

"George Weasley you superstar, this is fantastic, so heart-felt!" Ritchie exclaimed "Into the studio now, I want this recorded by the end of the day." Ritchie ushered George into the studio. George tapped the microphone and smiled nervously. Ritchie gave him the thumbs up and then he began to sing.

At the end of the song George felt quite breathless and needed a drink. Rita came running into the studio. "Georgie boy, that was amazing, whose gonna make us lots of money? That would be you." She said in a sing-song voice

George smiled; he felt a sense of pride, until he remembered something. "Oh dear god, its mum's birthday." He slapped himself on the check. "Sorry guys I have to go and buy mumsy a present and beg for her forgiveness. I'll see you tomorrow yeah. See ya's all later." And ran out of the room.

"And it'll be tomorrow when he is going to be the biggest thing on the WWN." Ritchie laughed.

Mrs. Weasley was sitting down at the kitchen table; apparently she wasn't allowed to get up. It was her birthday, a time for celebration, she wasn't allowed to cook or clean, Mr. Weasley and Bill were coming home early from work and Charlie came home for the time being. Fred was more himself, but he still missed George terribly. Ginny, Hermione and Fleur were co-operating and cooking as a team. Charlie, Fred, Ron and Harry were setting up outside. Everything was perfect. There was a knock at the door. Mrs. Weasley answered it. On the other side were the two estranged Weasley boys bickering. They looked up at the same time.

"Mummy, I've missed you so much." George shouted at the top of his voice and hugged her. "I also brought you a pressie, I hope you like it." He handed it to her

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley scowled. "After what you did I don't want you here. Fred's just gotten over it." She turned to Percy. "Come in dear." Mrs. Weasley dragged Percy in and then slammed the door.

George stood there in absolute shock. He had just been rejected and Percy accepted. Has the word gone mad? Well he had just recorded his debut single, but that was enough wackiness. How could this be happening? George sat down on the step, he felt so alone. "Percy's meant to be the loner not me." He sobbed

"Percy's not a loner?"

George looked up. Charlie was standing in front of him. "Mum let Percy in and not me."

"God, I'd had to be you right now, you must feel terrible."

"Yeah, well Fred must be pretty pissed off right now."

"Not really, after a while he found it quite amusing. And I'm well trying to figure out if it's a joke or not."

"So am I, Charlie. But I did record my first single today. It's dedicated to Fred."

"I'm sure he'll like that George." Charlie laughed "Come on I'm sure he'd like to see ya."

George and Charlie walked to the backyard. Ron and Harry were having a spot of trouble with an enchanted tablecloth that Fred had given them to set the table with. Fred was crying he was laughing so much.

"A stroke of genius brother."

"Why thank you, I am glad my brains are appreciated." Fred said and looked up. He said nothing. Harry and Ron had finally got themselves out of the table cloth and looked over at what had shocked Fred so much. George felt like he was going to die.


End file.
